Dark Sides Chapter 1
by Amara Rose51
Summary: Elena starts her senior year. When she gets back into school, there are a lot of new people. Students students and teachers both.


**Hi viewers, this is my first story. Please no harsh comments. If you have any pointers, please leave them in the comments. I hope you like it.**

The walls felt like they were closing in on me. It was the first day of senior year and I didn't wan't it to start so soon. I looked in the mirror at my reflection when a car horn honked. Caroline and Bonnie were here. I walked down the stairs and went outside. It was cloudy out with a slight breeze. I hopped into the passenger seat while Bonnie sat in the back.

"Hey Elena. Are you ready for the year?" Caroline asked.

"Uh, yeah."

" You don't sound so sure," she replied.

Caroline pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. On the ride there Elena watched out the window. For some reason the weather was off than what it had usually been all week. The clouds seemed to be dark too.

The pulled into the parking lot and parked. There was unusual chatter among the kids. By hearing bits and pieces of conversations, apparently there was a new girl starting this year.

"Hey look, there's the new girl," said Bonnie. " She looks like one of those barbie dolls."

The new girls hair was a shiny chocolate brown with cascading curls down her back. Her eyes were a glistening green with a tint of blue on the edges. She had stepped off of her motorcycle and took off her helmet. Her clothes were all black. They were leather pants and a leather jacket. She stepped away from the bike and started walking toward the school entrance.

A group of boys stepped in front of her and tried to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I'm Tyler, and you are?"

"Not interested," she replied and walked through the group.

"Wow," Caroline said.

We walked to the school and went to our lockers. They were all beside each other. The bell rang and they gathered their stuff. Elena's first class was English with Mrs. Walker. She walked into the classroom and all the seats were taken already except for the one next to the new girl. She sat down and got her things ready.

"I'm Meredith, by the way."

"Hi, I'm Elena." She looked back to the front of the room where the teacher walked in.

There was a tingling on the back of her neck. She looked behind her but nobody was there. Inside her head, she could feel this ache to touch something.

After class, she had gym, which also had Meredith in it. They were outside by the track and had to run a mile. She started out and ran at her own pace. Soon Meredith started jogging behind her.

"So, do you do any sports?" Meredith asked.

"I do track sometimes, but not really."

"Yeah," she replied and then started to jog faster. She was sprinting around the track really fast and made it half the time of everyone else.

Elena didn't know but something seemed to be wrong. She felt that feeling on the back of her neck again but just shook it off.

At lunch something happened. There was another new student it seemed. A guy walked through the lunchroom doors. He had dark shades on and brown hair slicked back.

Caroline, Bonnie and I all sat down at a round table. Meredith came up beside us and sat next to me. She sat her tray down and looked up.

"Hey guys," Meredith said as if she had known us for years.

All of a sudden the new kid came up and sat beside Meredith.

"What's up sis," he said casually and took one of her fries.

"Everyone, this is my brother Maddox," said Meredith.

Everyone greeted him and was surprised that they were so friendly. There was something though. Bonnie was being awfully quiet. She kept to herself and was continuing to eat her salad.

I walked into the history classroom and took a seat. Caroline and Bonnie weren't in history with me. The classroom continued to fill. Maddox walked into the room and walked over to me.

"Elena, right," Maddox asked. She was so puzzled she didn't answer at first.

"Uh yeah, that's right." she answered

He sat down beside her and waited for class to start. He was kind of strange. The hair that crossed his forehead was slightly messy. His posture was so great.

The next second, he had turned his head and saw me staring at him. He gave a dazzling smile and turned his head back to the front of the class when the teacher walked in. The teacher put his stuff on the desk and walked up to the chalk board. He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board.

"Alaric Saltzman," he said. "I am your new history teacher."

**This is the end of the first chapter. If you would like to read more, please tell me in the comments.**


End file.
